1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a waterproof blanket which is water resistant on one side, a soft woven fabric on the other, and generally stores into an attached storage bag.
1. Description of the Related Art
Soft woven fabrics with waterproof backings are known. During recreational activities generally outside the home, people desire the benefit of a soft fabric blanket during certain situations and a durable waterproof tarpaulin during other situations. These might include protecting the car interior from dirty items (such as pets, firewood, or soiled sports equipment) or protecting individuals from the elements (such as sitting on a wet ground or working under a car). In general, the uses for a combination blanket and tarpaulin are temporary and tangible benefit is derived from a means of capturing and storing the folded blanket/tarpaulin in a bag when not in use. There is an added measure of convenience if the storage bag is attached and can not be lost. People generally do not fold blankets exactly as designed and a need exists for intended storage with imperfect folding methods. In addition, as the device will become dirty as a result of its use, the materials and construction should be machine-washable. Therefore, a need exists for a machine-washable blanket tarpaulin combination which is stored conveniently in an attached fabric bag.
A number of inventions have been patented for a blanket with waterproof backing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,834 to Sodetz issued Jun. 27, 1995 describes a waterproof textile with a transparent case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,566 to Stacy issued Apr. 21, 1998 describes a combination tarpaulin-blanket construction with securing straps and a handle for carrying. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,719 to Sarnecki issued Jul. 14, 1981 describes a towel construction including a cover sheet of terrycloth and a backing sheet of waterproof nylon. A number of inventions have also been patented for reversible bags. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,873 to Schweitzer issued Apr. 25, 1978 describes a lightweight cloth knapsack with a sewn in pocket that reverses to store the device when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,916 to Aumann issued Mar. 11, 1997 describes a waterproof coat with a reversible pocket to store the coat when not being worn.
The present invention is a soft woven fabric with a waterproof backing layer which can be folded, rolled and/or stuffed into an attached water-resistant storage bag. In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the blanket can be constructed of two rectangular layers: the first a soft woven natural or synthetic textile and, the second, a waterproof or water-resistant woven natural or synthetic textile. The two layers are joined by means of sewing or heat welding along the edges and several linear seams or heat welds along the longitudinal and/or transverse axis to indicate suggested folding patterns and to keep the layers co-planar when cleaned in a washing machine/dryer or by other methods. The edges of the blanket are finished by means of a seam, such as a French seam, or an additional binding element of similar material to the waterproof layer. The edges of the blanket are radiused to allow for the easy manufacture should a binding element be employed. Attached by means of a fabric strip along an edge perpendicular to the longitudinal folding seams is a reversible bag with a closure mechanism such that when the blanket is folded, rolled and/or stuffed, it can be stored securely within. The storage bag and closure mechanism capture the folded, rolled and/or stuffed blanket within and form a barrier between the blanket and any adjacent outside surface. The closure mechanism can be a zipper, a flap with a Velcro(copyright) strip, one or more snaps, a button and hole, or any other generally accepted means of closing a bag. While some products rely on specific folding patterns, the present invention can be folded in a variety of user preferred methods and still be captured by the reversible bag. The storage bag is attached to the blanket by means of a fabric strip, whose purpose is to allow for misaligned folding methods. Transverse and longitudinal seams form a grid pattern on the product and promote both ease of folding as well as indications as to the intended size of the folds.